


Products Of Fate

by HarmlessBirdie



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle Couple, Boredom, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fate, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Ice, Light Dom/sub, Long, Long Shot, M/M, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Timeline What Timeline, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmlessBirdie/pseuds/HarmlessBirdie
Summary: What if Kuai and Hanzo met in a different way? Where the ex-Lin Kuei pupil fled the clutches of his corrupt clan, in search of an enlightening path...sadly to only cause destruction and chaos around him.||I decided to do my first ambitious, long term, FanFiction on these two boys; Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi! I’ve always liked the concept of them being together! So enjoy the prologue! Sad, I know but deal with it until I have the motivation to update! Patience is recommended! :)
Relationships: Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

"Don't stray too far, Satoshi" a soft voice hollered to her boisterous child, whilst slowly, but surely, trailing after him in elegant steps. She keenly observed the boy with a hawkish gaze, occasionally allowing her eyes to wander across her surroundings; taking notice of the trees blanketed in sheets of thick, blinding, ice, the way the powdery snow would crunch under her feet....but to only observe as to how unceremoniously silent her child had fallen. 

"Satoshi!?" She called worriedly, adrenaline and motherly stress coating her authoritative tone. The black haired woman jerked her head in multiple directions, as an attempt to catch a mere glimpse of her child; to which she found nothing. Haromi eventually sighted small footsteps belonging to her lost son, and with a sigh of hope, she ventured in the direction the footsteps would lead her.

"-Kaasan! -Kaasan!" The woman's child pleaded in distress, arms outstretched to subconsciously demand comfort as he stumbled forward in the snow. With a gasp consisting of relief and surprise, she scooped up the boy immediately; muttering "thank god" in frantic Japanese. Those few minutes of her son's absence, was the most anxiety inducing type scenario she would ever experience.

"What were you thinking? Wandering off on your own?" Haromi scolded harshly with a sharp Japanese accent. Satoshi remained restless and could only cling onto his mother as he made scared, wordless, mumble noises of panic. Finally addressing her son's giddiness, she attempted to question him to only find a finger pointed in the direction in which he came.

Concern started to conjure her curiosity as she caught a glimpse of speckled red dots on the snow. Haromi, hesitantly, placed the boy down but granted her son the action to intertwine their hands. She kept her fearless composure and protectively squeezed her son's hand with hers. The brave woman cautiously continued forward, knowing full well what the excessive red colour was beginning to reveal itself as. 

Remaining headstrong was the least she could do in her situation, she'd learnt so from her husband, Hanzo. So when she strode around the specific tree the red substance was originating from, she couldn't deny the shock that escaped her lips. Propped up against the tree, was a sickly pale man with a cracked mask and a uniform similar in style to the clan's outfit, yet entirely different and more refined and detailed.

It was fairly hard to make out the facial features, nor the colour of the strangers clothes, as they were bathed in blood. The man appeared dead, had it not been for the faint whispers of his frosted breath amongst the cold air; as well as the deathly slow inhale and exhale of his chest that occurred very briefly. There was no doubt that this man could be a threat, but her morality told her to help regardless if they were friend or foe: she believed everyone deserves a second chance. 

Therefore, from bearing the burden of a sympathetic heart...the woman couldn't help but aid the half-dead man. She made haste and returned her gaze to her son who was cowering behind her, she got down to his level and rested a hand on his cheek. "Satoshi, go and retrieve your father and some others" Haromi ordered gently to her terrified son, the boy squeezed his mother's hand with a quick nod, for confirmation, before he wasted no time in bolting towards his clan. 

While she waited for help, she crouched down and asked multiple times if the stranger could hear her. For sometime she received no response, but the stubborn woman continued her pleas; even shaking the man occasionally to bring him to consciousness. A few minutes later while she monitored his breathing, she was startled by her husbands silent arrival. "Hanzo, we must help him!" She demanded frantically as she tumbled to her feet, determination illustrated on her features. 

Her lover stood there, ever brooding and silent; seemingly contemplating his next plan of action. "No, we do not know how dangerous he is at full health" Hanzo stated firmly, glaring down his nose at the abnormally slow breathing pattern of the stranger. Angered by those words, she stubbornly asserted herself to him. 

"I wasn't asking" Haromi spat, looking towards the two other clan members that were awkwardly avoiding ever existing within that moment. "You two! Make yourself useful and carry him back to the clan!" She ordered as her husband shook his head in disbelief, a fraction of a smile decorating his lips as she stomped off. The two she'd addressed started moving to retrieve the dying male on the ground.


	2. Behaviour Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinister things are surely happening inside the walls of the Lin Kuei, and something is definitely wrong with Sub-Zero. So his brother and friends attempt to get to the bottom of it.

"The enemy will not grant you mercy, Subzero" hissed the grandmaster to the frustrated pupil; the, addressed, male stumbling about in the snow as his attacker continued their restless advances. The struggling male, in return, twirled around his sparing opponent to kick him forcefully in his back; pushing him over. He made sure to place some space between his opponent and himself, finally processing the words the grandmaster preached. 

'Wrong', his brain corrected, unwillingly providing flashbacks to the hospitality the Shirai-Ryu clan had provided: the woman whom was stern and caring, the boy who was curious and bubbly...and the paranoid man who was protective of the two. However, from this distraction it allowed his fellow peer to strike him in the gut, via leg kick; causing him to stumble back whilst trying to silently regain breath. 

Few cheered spiritedly at the retaliation, as others watched with much strain and visible concern. Specifically from his younger brother, Tundra: with the additional exception of his two, supportive, friends Cyrax and Smoke. From the worried shine in his brothers dark chocolate eyes, he growled in reborn frustration and used it as motivation to attack. 

He flung himself towards his opponent and managed to block the majority of their attempted punches, giving him the opportunity to duck a punch and suddenly swipe the aggressive male off  
his feet and onto the loud snow below. Without hesitation, he straddled the male to relentlessly throw hooked punches. The cheering had died down, no longer entertained but silently horrified as he kept going, the struggle of the one below the other...long since given up.

Within his peripheral's, Bi-Han could see the attempted movement his younger brother shuffled about from; knowing full well that both of his brothers' friends would prevent him from taking, unwanted, drastic measures. Finally, he ceased all actions..staring mindlessly into the bruised and bloody face of who could've been deemed champion. 

One who could've claimed his title as Subzero. 

As he slowly removed himself from the barely moving clan member, he couldn't help but spit in the limp man's direction; all before bowing to the grandmaster, arms extended forward as one hand remains balled against a flat and protruded one: the sign of respect. "Despite the minor implications you've displayed through this battle, you've done well to maintain your title as Subzero" the grandmaster criticised through narrowed eyes. 

Despite the professionalised tone of the grandmaster, Kuai could tell that the man was secretly impressed with his brother's excessive efforts. Though there was nothing impressive about the current display he'd shown, at all. With a small scowl of disapproval and hidden disappointment, he returned to his sleeping quarters with his quiet friends as they were all dismissed. 

As soon as their shared room door closed, the two of Kuai Liang's friends gaze pointedly at the younger of the two brothers, in disbelief and shock; the paler  
male in return staring back blankly and naturally composed. "What was that?!" Thomas hissed firstly, "Okay, he is getting way out of control" Cyrax added sternly, a hand out in front of his torso that moved, subtly, along with his words as a subconscious gesture. 

All that the confronted member could do was relive his brother's moral less actions, blindly attacking his opponent without remorse. He especially pondered the look his brother had given him before he dove after his attacker with murderous intent. After a while of regrettably leaving his friends on halt, he finally voiced his opinion on the matter. 

"There is no doubt that his intentions were sparked by loyalty and greed..." He finally admitted..but with a tone that implied more of his opinions on the matter will be voiced, earning impatient nods from his childhood companions; "Bi-Han's been acting uncharacteristically....feral, since his late return from a recent mission".

From the evident timeline Kuai had provided, it sparked in depth discussions and likely theories that, potentially, lead to Bi-Han's dramatic behaviour change. "We didn't see him for another few days, prior his arrival" evaluated Thomas, biting his thumb-nail  
as he scanned the vast files of his brain.

"Not only that, but he was also in a rush towards the direction of the Grandmaster's quarters" Cyrax remembered vividly, due to the certainty of his tone. This caused the bunch of them to fall silent as they attempt to reform the timeline towards Bi-Hans violent than most behaviour.

"They must've done something to-"Tundra! You are needed for a mission" Interrupted the mentioned devil as he carelessly bursted into the room unannounced; a sudden event which sent them all into defensive stances. Still without moving, Bi-Han analysed the trio "Good to see your training hasn't dwindled, Tundra..Come" Sub-Zero demands before leaving.

Slowly they returned to default stances as Kuai exchanged curious and confused looks with the other two. They once again that day fell quiet, communicating through the looks they gave each other. Armed with a sigh and a glance of quick goodbyes, Kuai Liang retrieved his small arsenal of weapons and spare uniform; following in the shadow of his older brother. 

~ 

"Your target is Sheung Fo, the client demands the assassination to be precise with no evidence or witnesses...a chance to get creative, Tundra" the grandmaster briefed, enforcing an obvious suggestive tone towards Kuai's Cryomancy; it took Kuai everything in his will power to not roll his eyes, right then and there...but unlike his brother he carried the luxury of self-control.

"3 days max, for downtime.  
I want you back on the third! 50% granted into the 4th day if need be" their leader finalised before sending them off with a dismissive wave of a frail and boney hand; Walking towards the entrance of his private quarters.

"One more thing Tundra, you're going alone" the grandmaster added after a dramatic pause. Luckily the man had, already, turned his back and wasn't able to see the 10 second expression of pure shock written in Kuai's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOoo interesting? Idk I think this was an expected way to go, but I’m sure I’ll limit the predictability in the near future :P hope Yee enjoyed :D I made up the target name! I believed it was so random that no one has the name. IM ACKNOWLEDGING ERRORS BUT WONT FIX THEM.


	3. History of Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai Liang makes it to his hotel. However something feels extremely wrong and he can’t shake the gut-wrenching feeling.

The days he'd been granted for downtime was, most certainly, less than enough time; the number still shocking him as he thought more about it. Normally, he'd be allocated a week or so max, as cops were known to be patrolling streets at all hours of the day and night, often placing the whole city on lockdown, which left limited room for flexibility. 

Kuai sighed with a wavering breath, the exhale painting the bus's glass window a thick foggy colour, the Lin Kuei member secretly glad his breath hadn't created usual icy filigree; as it would've jeopardised his purposefully hidden cryomancy. The driver was kind enough to take him to his destination, despite his finished hours. 

Kuai, knowing his tight circumstances, was glad to have packed lightly; keeping his clan uniform, as a spare change of clothes, stored within his backpack for the time being. Seemingly the only favourable variable that the lone clansman was looking forward to. 

However, frustration still riddled throughout his whole being, whilst his mind continues to extract copious portions of uncertainty, from such a small designated time frame; subsequently birthing anxiety from having to do this task alone; as he'd spent majority of his time with a companion. The certainty that this contract was a test of efficiency, was highly vague to the Lin Kuei member.

Kuai shuffled nervously in his seat, growing bored of gazing out the windows that were blurred from the speed of the bus: as well as the raindrops that trickled down them in tiny streams. Conveniently, he had no need to wait long, as the worn down bus came to a, painfully, screeching stop. 

He exited the vehicle, nodding to the driver in thanks before heading off towards the direction of the hotel, that he'd been suspiciously required to attend. The night hours proved to be quite late from the lack of foot-traffic, the additional orange of the street lights adding depth onto the empty streets. 

He made sure to remain calm, but also on high alert, as anything could go wrong during these hours of the night; since multiple scenarios formed a line inside his paranoid head, whilst he drew closer to the hotel. He shook his mind free of the gut-wrenching feelings, all but after he had managed to avoid a bit of the rain; from the aid of store's and buildings that provided minimal shelter.

With little struggle, Kuai slowly entered the vacant lobby of the ageing hotel; an action done right after popping his head in, to detect if anyone was even there. He caught sight of a dull LED lamp light, that was sat on a typically high curved receptionist desk, that signified that someone must've occupied the area; strangely, that was the only part of the lobby that was even lit up. The rest of the hotel, clouded in darkness. 

The Lin Kuei member walked cautiously, further, into the building whilst pulling the plain navy blue hood, from the hoodie that he had been wearing, over his head; leisurely moving closer towards the reception desk after briefly stopping to equip a small kunai dagger. 

Instead of waltzing into the light, quite possibly exposing himself if he'd done so, he remained bathed in the shadows yet progressively inched around the long table that occupied a computer and a few standard stationary items. Kuai glimpsed around the corner, and down, to see the mangled body of what he'd assumed to be the reception lady. 

She lay in a pool of her own blood, appearing to have exited through the multiple deep wounds located across her stomach and chest. Her eyes were wide, along with her mouth, signifying her fear and shock before she'd died, though the look very distant and devoid of life; confirming death. 

The pale male looked up towards a camera, that was aimed in the desk's direction, with a knife stabbed into it; occasional sputters if electricity escaping the barely functioning technology. Despite this, Kuai was still determined to investigate the sudden occurrence, stealthily. So he made his way towards a flight of emergency stairs, that was shrouded in darkness, and quietly ascended till he found the floor with most activity. 

Approximately after 7 flights of stairs, the Lin Kuei clansman could hear heavy footsteps on the other side of the emergency exit door; with great precaution, he slightly opened the heavy door until he was able to see through a slit. Kuai could see multiple armed men with weaponry, some standing in front of a specific door as others scouted lazily.

An odd symbol that was on the men's uniforms, was what was brought to Kuai's attention. The symbol depicts a a centred dagger with twin dragons accompanying alongside it, the symbol silhouetted and black themed to match the uniforms. Tundra recalled Bi-Han's tales of a ruthless faction going by the name of 'The Black Dragon', which appeared perfectly akin to the crest these men had. 

The hoodie wearing assassin pondered whether engaging these armed men was a good idea, though was knocked out of his thoughts by sudden loud, heavy, boots clunking towards his direction. Before he could process his next movements, an arm squeezed through the door and ripped him away from the safety of the hidden emergency stairwell.

Kuai was thrown carelessly, by his hoodie, across the carpeted hotel floor, his hood falling away from his head as he skimmed a few metres and ended up knocking into a miscellaneous furniture item. "Now what'do we 'ave here?" Came a mischievous, sinisterly glee ridden voice; which was often coated with a raspy tone. 

The Lin Kuei member remained silent as he slowly brought himself to his feet, re-familiarising himself with the small kunai he'd forgotten he had; getting into a defensive stance. "Feisty, aren't we?" The man commented with a lope-sided smirk, adjusting the mechanical arm bands on one of his wrists, as his entertainment could be detected in the only humane eye he had. 

The other eye missing and replaced with a cybernetic counterpart, as a substitute. "I suppose you're after that Asian fellow, Sheung Fo? Sorry mate, long gone before you got’ere” the Black Dragon man explained with an undying smirk, eyeing up Kuai as he remained armed and suspicious from where he stood. 

Kuai’s eyes go wide, slightly, at the mention of his target having been eliminated already; growing irritated upon having travelled so far to have the solo opportunity mission, failed. “Say, you’re pretty quiet, ain’t ya? Didn’t even see ya coming! Though, I hate having one sided conversations Y’know” the strange male informed uselessly; pulling a dagger from a sheath in his boots before analysing it. 

“The names Kano” Kano introduced in a hum, suddenly throwing one of his knives at Kuai’s feet, subsequently pinning the surprised Lin Kuei clansman in place before he punched the Cryomancer in the face. Kuai stumbled back a bit before he attempted to strike but was apprehended by an arm sneaking around his torso. 

With another dagger, whilst Tundra struggled greatly, Kano thoroughly carved a line down the left of Kuai’s eye, stopping at the top eyelid before continuing the journey from the bottom one. All throughout the process Kuai screamed in agony, all before instinctively freezing the psychotic male and throwing him over his shoulder.

With a groaning hiss and half his eyesight obscured from blood, the Cryomancer rushed past Kano to return to the exit he had been pulled from. He made sure to freeze the door behind himself as he made a timely descent down the 7 flights of stairs, via freezing over the steps and sliding down. He could hear multiple shoutings as he left the premises...

He sprinted away and had to endure a long, painful, haphazard journey, on foot, back to his clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty cliche in my opinion, but I just wanted to include the origins of Kuai’s scar...even though it wasn’t specifically how he got it. Though it is called FanFiction, DUH. 
> 
> Excuse the typos and errors! I’ll acknowledge them but won’t edit them, since at least someone out there is looking forward to a new chapter.


	4. Blizzard of The Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai makes it back to the Lin Kuei Temple, though he still feels troubled .

The Lin Kuei borders were not far from where the lone clansman treaded: having roughly three-hundred, or so, metres left to travel across in order to reach the guarded entrance of the secluded temple; the temple being built, strategically, on a sturdy wintery cliffside that overlooked an impending, seemingly bottomless, chasm of certain doom. The chasm, specifically, shaped like a reversed 'U', around the back of the temple, which stretched into icy caverns, canyons and mountainous ranges in the distance. 

Occasionally upon entering the vast frozen forest, that he now resides in, the wind would obscure Kuai Liang's view of the path mere feet in front of him; mainly due to the thick snow that accompanied the loud howls. Despite the weather's attempts to lead Kuai Liang astray, the pale clansman ploughed through the calf-high snow; a hand outstretched in front of his face, so as to reduce chilling irritation onto the deep, ugly, scar that was unnecessarily carved into his features. 

The early morning hours proved to be quite daunting and tolling for the Cryomancer; the remainder of his strength fuelled by faltering determination, consistent uneasiness and the need to return to the Grandmaster to report his, abnormal, findings. No doubt he'd be denied immediate rest, but instead a scolding for apparently leading his attackers to their secluded location. 

As if the Elder Gods heard his silent pleas, the blinding snow storm finally let up; therefore allowing the Cryomancer to summon all of his remaining strength to reach the Lin Kuei gates, after exiting the forest. Closing in on one-hundred and fifty metres, the ice mage postured himself confidently as he strolled closer to the entrance. He walked past the great Grandmaster monument, stopping in front of the stairs that led further into the temple. 

"Identify yourself" demanded one of the spear-wielding guards in a strictly calm tone, though remained firm where they stood until needing to double-handedly arm the spear if Kuai proved to be a threat. "Tundra" Tundra answered honestly, slowly removing his navy blue hood to reveal his hidden identity. "Welcome back, Tundra. We weren't expecting to see you so soon" welcomed an all too familiar, and rather obnoxious, voice.

The young man in question froze, gradually bringing his eyes towards the origin of the greeter...Sektor. Sektor nodded his head towards the guards, to which they then bowed respectively at the two before retreating inside to strangely leave Kuai and the Grandmaster's son alone; as if it weren't before, Kuai Liang's anxiety levels spiked and naturally, he walked backwards a few feet. 

"Anything to report?" Sektor asked questionably, clearly eyeing up the damage that had been dealt to the younger Cryomancer's face. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you, Sektor" Kuai Liang spat coldly, eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing regretfully as he glared down the man; regret mainly upon the pain that pulsed throughout his being, upon commencing such actions.

"Oh, but it does" the slightly taller male began, starting to circle around Tundra, who firmly stood his ground, like a predator cornering prey. "You were, expected, to return within your given time frame" The circling dark haired male added, finally stopping in front of Kuai who bared a slight scowl on his features; "yet here you are, why is that, Tundra?" Sektor confronted, arching his neck to, purposefully, invade Kuai's personal space. 

"Your interrogations do not sway me, Sektor; my reports are to the Grandmaster himself" Kuai answered venomously, yet honestly, with a deep voice, that held a natural croaky rasp to it; subsequently training his ice-like glare at the closed, heavy wooden, doors mere feet away from where he stood. From the intrusion, the Cryomancer simply craned his head to the right, so as to avoid the irritable male's gaze. 

Silence fell upon the rivalling two; along with dawn itself, which gradually crept over the highest peaks to bring forth promised light. Though parts of the sky remained dormant in fading black hues; it wasn't until the two were bathed in the light, that Sektor began to speak once more. "They were supposed to have eliminated you" Sektor blurted out after an intense stare off battle with Kuai.

Taken aback by the words, and from the burdening exhaustion, Kuai failed , effortlessly, to restrain his emotions quick enough to reduce his physical reactions; his eyes going wide in shock, no doubt irritating the fresh scar in the process....but the physical pain could never compare to the betrayal he felt, then and there, gushing inside his fear frozen body: his heart's roaringly frantic beats, becoming more audible in his ears by the second. 

"You lie" he wanted to retaliate with, however nothing beyond a plume of frosted breath, escaped his throat; mouth left wide in futile attempts to verbally communicate, to only have it closed in disbelief. "I've always envied you" Sektor admitted irrelevantly, watching the adept Cryomancer unfold in front of him, and remaining motionless. "I envied your Cryomancy, ever since you joined during our early youth" Sektor recalled, inching forward towards Tundra.

"That was until I realised..." Sektor continued, bringing his hand onto Kuai's face to swipe away at a fresh, minuscule, stream of blood that ran down below the cheeks of Kuai Liang's face: who in return subconsciously twitched at the touch. "...How much of a fire person I am" Sektor finalised with a smirk, that was painted sinister by the early morning light. 

The one-sided conversation was anticlimactic and held next to no relevance, nor importance, to Kuai, so the male eventually, yet briefly, snapped out of his traumatic trance to slap away the hand of Sektor. With regained composure, he managed to dodge a few fiery embers that was suddenly launched at him..and in return froze Sektor's legs in place...all before fleeing back into the forest. 

Upon his quick departure, the Cryomancer could hear Sektor demanding the previously dismissed guards, and much others, to head after him; soon enough he heard many shouts and distant footsteps originating from the Lin Kuei temple, noises of which only, fearfully, compelled the betrayed male to fasten his pace. 

As the clansman turned tail, the emotions he felt were strong enough to stir the frozen flora around him; which therefore managed to summon a snow storm that aided his escape in his wake. The storm was large enough to swallow the area behind and in front of Kuai, never once interfering with the progression he was making on foot. 

So for the second time, he fled: All exhaustion replaced with adrenaline, as he raced further into the frozen forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I made Sektor a creep XD. SORRY TO SEKTOR FANS. I just wrote something down! Usually the things I write tend to stray from what I intentionally wanted to write...but often they’re better ideas. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! I’m acknowledging errors but won’t edit them! :P


	5. Déjà Vu Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai Wakes up at a strange place and ponders as to how he got there in the first place.

The sounds of distant voices, slowly, stirred the ex-Lin Kuei clansman awake, they were but mere whispers at first, until they progressively got louder and more defined with irritation; "This is absurd, Haromi!" Came a harsh, sharp Japanese accented, voice that served to encourage Kuai's awakening. He quickly rose himself up; A feat that was instantly regretted, upon a light headed sensation that, consequently, pulsated through his, groggy, sleep weary mind. 

The pale male was too tired to comprehend the words, though by the sounds of it, the two were still, too, engaged in verbal combat to even comprehend the leisurely rising Kuai Liang. With an equipped, though inaudible, sigh, he shook his head free of the remaining fatigue; a hand massaging his temple whilst he was straight postured. The Cryomancer allowed his eyes a closed adjustment, not yet aware of his surroundings. 

For a brief moment, he was consistently poked by, what he could only assume was a finger, on his shoulder; an action vaguely similar in nature, during his occasional waking times with Thomas and Cyrax. It eventually stopped as Kuai's closed eyes scrunched up even more, in annoyance. 

"Thomas, why do you feel the need to poke me every morning? I'm aware of our required rising times" Kuai Liang conformed grumpily, unaware of how loud, and deep, his voice was able to silence the distant shouts of the married couple. "Who's Thomas?" asked a curious, small, inexperienced speaking voice of what he knew was a child. 

Taken aback by the unexpected response, the ice mage's lidded eyes shot open whilst he jerked his head to the left to set eyes on, in fact, the small child; who was chubby cheeked, fair skinned and had slanted eyes  
with soft dark hair covering his forehead. The child also, quite typically for his age, clung onto a teddy bear, and held it close to his chest. 

"...A friend of mine" Kuai answered honestly in a whisper, after overcoming his evident shock. "Brother, if you will" he added later, grunting as one side of his face started to reanimate his forgotten pain. "That confirms it then" snarled Hanzo, his sudden input startling the Lin Kuei clansman once more; earning a nudge from his wife. 

"Ignore him, he isn't fond of helping outsiders" Haromi assured as she walked into Kuai's line of vision with a damp, warm, cloth. The pale man flinched a bit, but realised what she was attempting to do and willingly let the kind woman clean his scar. "Outsiders of HIS type" The, seemingly, bitter man confirmed; Kuai once again confused.

"I believe you're referring to my clan, are you not?" The Cryomancer inquired, his attitude towards the matter solemn yet, unnaturally, melancholy; for someone who should pride and defend their clan. "That I am" Hanzo replied heatedly, clear dismay written on his face as well as in his threatening voice.

"If my presence is that much of a threat to you, I will leave as soon as I regain the strength to" Kuai offered, knowing he'd wish not to spread ill happenings upon this kind family; the suggestion ultimately silencing the protective father. "However, I recall no memory of my arrival here" the wounded clansman admitted, grimacing from the small aches in his body; the lady who'd been tending to his scar, finalised the bandaging process and was thanked by Tundra himself, 

"Well, it appeared you had been running" Haromi recounted, washing off the bloody cloth in a bucket located near Kuai Liang's place of temporary rest; this recount effectively re-pieced the unfortunate happenings of his last night, therefore repairing the burden of betrayal and abandonment; his sorrow poisoning his physical features. 

"What were you running from?" Asked the curious voice of the child, causing Kuai to smile slightly through the agony, but address the child regardless "From my dishonourable clan, which is why I must leave now" The Cryomancer informed, swinging his legs over the bed, the action didn't hurt like it was meant to..but he presumed he'd been there for a long time. 

"You'll be killed!" Haromi exclaimed in worried distress, hands attempting to force the wounded Cryomancer down. "Better the fate to fall upon me, than to you" Kuai declared with clear sadness. The woman became confused, her brows furrowed as she looks Kuai Liang in the eyes. "Actions speak louder than words, and from your hospitality...the least I could do is leave" He stated firmly, determined to evacuate.

Hanzo, the ever brooding husband of Haromi, remained poised and silent; potentially plotting his next words carefully. "If they don't kill you, the cold will" The yellow cladded clansman evaluated bluntly, finally bringing his gaze towards the awfully sentimental stranger. "The cold is the least of my worries, I was trained in these conditions" The Cryomancer answered honestly. 

The ex-Lin Kuei clansman made a determined beeline towards the door, but was stopped as a sharp katana-like sword blocked his exit. Haromi could sense the tenseness exchanged between the two, and therefore worries greatly. “Take through to the shadows, you’ll find safer passage that way” The husband informed helpfully, shoving Kuai Liang’s forgotten back into his arms, earning a huff as well as a grateful nod from Kuai. 

Kuai bowed his respects to the hospitable family, before exiting the place of their residence: threading his arms through the bag straps and then took to the shadows, keeping pressed against any tree or building that provided shelter and concealment from the alert guards of this unknown clan. Now that he thought about it, none revealed names of themselves nor clan, a realisation that Kuai Liang was glad about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings, despite the 8 weeks or so that, previously, I had off...my lazy ass didn’t post squat! So I came to deliver something....on a school night....-_-...HOPE YOU ENJOY


	6. The Right of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi takes an eventful exploration in search of that stranger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaay I haven’t posted in a while and this 2000 or so worded chapter is an apology for my absence! Enjoy my people!

Where others would find the snow blinding to the eye, Kuai was much more adapted to it and, therefore, could tolerate the overwhelming light emitting off of the layered sheets of ice. The cryomancer stayed close and hugged the outer walls of this secluded clan, merely a few meters away from his escape; that was, until he caught glimpses of shadows flying above him. 

~ 

"We can't keep turning down these people, Hanzo!" Haromi argued aggressively to her stubborn husband in Japanese, all whilst pouring the bucket of, bloodied, water into the sink. The blood belonging to the kind mannered stranger that had been there just seconds before. "They are trouble, Haromi! Nothing good comes from them, HE was the living proof of what threatens our clan....OUR FAMILY!" The clansman retorted back with rivalling aggression, both parents ignoring the fact that their son grew tired, or scared, of their parents’ bickering. 

Satoshi set off in search of the weird stranger, the semi-deep footprints a start for his little, self-approved, investigation. The chubby-cheeked boy held his teddy bear close as he trailed along the tracks, ignoring the concerned glances that he'd gotten from the people of his clan. He stumbled a bit in the snow, at some points almost getting swallowed by the cold shifting grounds beneath him.

The trail ended up exceeding the clans boundaries, though the small boy didn't know any better as he naively followed through with his tiny journey; eyes glued to the tracks and never looking up. Eventually, he caught sight of the stranger, though the man seemed busy with whomever he seemed to be interrogating. 

Satoshi looked to the trees around him, silently knowing he shouldn't interfere...something he was taught by his father, and found some unique ice coating some of the dormant tree's bark. The Shirai-Ryu child investigated further, completely infatuated with the designs of the ice...to the point where he couldn't hold in his excitement "Cool!" He exclaimed, rather loudly, as he stared at the eccentric designs the ice had. 

Kuai heard a little voice, which frightened him as he looked over his shoulder to see the little boy, belonging to the couple he'd finished parting ways with. The Ex-clansman ended up making an expression along the phrase lines 'you've got to be kidding me' mixed with a pleading 'why me'. Kuai knocked out the Lin-Kuei clansman before dropping him and slowly walking away from the child, who was infatuated with his cryomancy: on the tree he'd blasted a few seconds ago. 

Though the snow never is forgiving when all falls silent, so as soon as Kuai stepped back his natural environment, that he normally strives in, gave away his position and ended up alerting the child. Satoshi ended up looking at Kuai Liang, who smiled a lope-sided fake smile, and ran up to the man. Tundra had no idea what to do and, ironically, froze up when the child had wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"I found you!" Satoshi exclaimed pridefully with a giggle, looking up to the wounded ice soldier; a chubby grin followed by the statement. "T-that you have" Kuai Liang assures nervously, patting the child's head, Satoshi cheekily smiling with his teeth as he was appraised for his accomplishment. Though Kuai's awkwardness melted as he gazed down at the Son of the domestic parents. 

However, the fact that the boy was without his parents' supervision concerned him, so he got down to the child's level; appearing as small as Satoshi. "Why have you come seeking me?" Kuai asked softly, an honest smile embedded into his usually intimidating features: intimidating due to the new found scar he'd acquired a few nights or so ago. "Mama and papa are always shouting at each other" The brown haired boy admitted in a childish mumble, clearly hurt by the event.

"Do not worry little one, for they love each other.... no matter how many times they bicker" Kuai assures, resting his arms on his thighs as he remained squatted in front of the upset child. "Me too" Satoshi mumbled, confusing the rogue Lin-Kuei member. "They shout at me too..." the boy added, tears developing as he struggled to get the words out. "THEY HATE ME" he screamed in, what Kuai could only believe was Japanese; however he wasn't quite sure what he said...specifically... though he picked up on the "Hate" part. Something the ice mage learnt in a basic Japanese book he'd found in the Lin Kuei archives; why he'd care to know this was foreign to himself. 

"Shhh, they do not hate you ...they just want what's best for you" Kuai hushed, bringing the child into an embrace, the boy in return erupting into a sobbing mess. Despite the comfort he provided to this child, he was fully aware of how his parents would react to him in the possession of their beloved son; quite frankly, it sent a flurry of nervousness, as well as possible anxiety, to seep into the walls of his stomach in the form of metaphorical butterflies. 

Kuai Liang continued to coo the child back into a calm state, enough so that the younger male could cope with the lack of Kuai's reassuring hug. "I must leave, I have no place to remain here...nor is there any reason" the cryomancer explained gently, satoshi nodding silently in barely constructed understanding as he bit on his thumb's fingernails. Warm tears trickled down the Japanese boi's face and the Ex-Clansman made action to wipe away those tears.

"Y-you sure? You can sleep in my room!" Satoshi offered eagerly, bouncing on his heals as most of his joy started to return. Kuai smiled at the courteous suggestion, shaking his head in tiny disbelief of the boy's generosity. "However kind the offer, I'm sure your father would object strongly" Tundra, once again, explained, attempting to give the boy an insight on his situation.

Before Satoshi could respond to Kuai, the former Lin-Kuei warrior tensed up, springing to his natural height as he felt the forest become plagued with presences he'd only be aware of. This look was familiar, however, in the eyes of Satoshi...he'd seen the same protectiveness and alertness in his fathers eyes; for this, the child remained silent, grabbing onto one of Kuai's hand for more comfort. 

"What is your name little one?" Tundra queried, looking down to the child who was clinging onto his teddy bear for his dear life. "S-satoshi" he mumbled nervously as he tightened his grip in Kuai's hands. "Well, Satoshi, we're going to play hide and seek...I want you to find the best hiding place that you can find and I'll seek you?" The ice mage said with a polite smile, earning a nod from Satoshi.

The small boy went to go run and hide amongst some overhanging rock that presented a perfect place to hide, but was stopped as a spear was thrown in front of him; stopping the child in his tracks. At this point, Kuai knew the child wasn't alright on his own....since, knowing his clan, his pursuers would use this as leverage on him. Kuai Liang knew how heartless his clan was, so he wouldn't allow that death to stain his hands. 

Without warning, Tundra scooped the boy up into his arms and started sprinting a bit deeper into the forest, clearly trailed by those seeking ill will to fall upon him. He summoned his cryomancy, with the free hand that he had, to make an axe and he later then threw it at the one man who had managed to catch up to Kuai.

Kuai made sure to duck and weave in between trees to ensure his capture difficult for his fellow clansmans. Satoshi remained clung onto the pale man's neck and subconsciously secured his legs around Tundra's torso; being only ever supported in place, on the back, by a hand. The frightened little boy also made sure to keep his teddy bear within his possession at all times, being forced to stare at the angry people chasing after them.

Although, by having Satoshi, regretfully, facing the enemy did provide Kuai Liang for vocal queues that allowed approximate pinpoints on his clan people's whereabouts and if they were within lunging distance. From here, Kuai Liang would make an abrupt turn that'd prove their lunges useless...often causing them to ram into a tree and luckily knocking themselves out.

The process seemed to be repeated , multiple times, until the last pursuer managed to catch up to them and grab Kuai by the hoodie he'd been wearing. The young adult almost choked at the sudden pressure added to his neck...which ultimately made him immediately drop Satoshi. Satoshi, rightfully scurried away to hide behind a tree as the Lin Kuei was more focused on Tundra.

"You sure are a pain in the ass, Tundra" The blue-cladded clansman hissed through a mask that made the man's voice sound slightly different; and beyond familiarity. There was visible furrowed eyebrows accompanied by narrowed eyes, as he glared at the younger male he used to know. Kuai remained silent, with clenched teeth, due to being more focused on attempting to breathe than acknowledge the others frustration. 

The grip on his hoodie was loosened, but the hold remained all the same. "Sektor is using you!" Kuai tried to reason truthfully, after many struggled breaths. "How am I to trust these words, coming from a traitor?" The Lin Kuei soldier challenged, fingers that were gripping onto Tundra's hood tightening; but not in a way that was choking Kuai. 

At this, Kuai remained quiet...mentally cursing himself upon knowing this question would be asked, which wasn't a surprise. "I don't expect you to, just...hear me out" Tundra requested calmly, catching a glimpse of Satoshi who was cowering behind the tree but mildly interested in the scene occurring before him. 

"Produce then" The Clansman demanded after, brief, momentary silence. "Sektor had confessed to me, that I were intended to be killed during my recent deployment" Kuai started, allowing time for this information to be processed unto his hostile ex-clansman; who kept his vice grip on the hoodie. "Why should this concern me? You betrayed us!" The man holding him beamed angrily, walking around and now strangling Kaui's poor hoodie from the front to glare at Tundra. 

"I was no betrayer...after all, i feel more betrayed than you do!" Kuai growled through clenched teeth as he stared up at his interrogator. When he received no response, Kuai continued "I had been physically forced out of the Lin Kuei borders by the grandmaster's son himself! These intentions for my attempted murder, is beyond me...but if anyone were to be granted the right of anger...is me!" Tundra spat, eyes alight with emotion. 

"The right of anger you hold...is very much invalidated! Your emotions are what would have sparked Sektor's need to erase you from this clan" The masked man retorted, all before he let out a humourless laugh, distorted from his mask. Kuai casted his gaze towards the snow...no longer wanting to have salt poured into his wounds...let alone reveal too much of the upper hand, mentally. Then again, he'd be doing just that anyways.

"Then again, i don't blame him....these emotions make you wea- "And do you not think that I am aware of this?! Perhaps they do prove me weak minded! But I am no stranger to right and wrong! What our Clan does...is wrong; Dishonourable! You are but a mere pawn in the Grandmaster's army, though you fail to realise because you cannot think outside of the mentality you were trained and disciplined to have!" Kuai interjected, struggling a bit in the other's vice grip, as the man towering over him gets progressively livid.

Having grown tired of Kuai's seemingly outrageous accusations, the Lin Kuei member growled in frustration and brought his hands to wrap around the Cryomancer's neck. Kuai gasped and brought hands up in attempt to retaliate the arms that were lifting him up. Kuai Liang growled and fruitlessly hit his clansman's forearms. After some time, the ice-wielder was forced to freeze the wrists of his former ally and keep going if the owner of the hands wrapped around his neck didn't let him go. 

At this point Tundra was starting to see black circles bubbling around his vision, in a last feat to reclaim his breath, Kuai brought his legs, that were dangling a bit above the snowy ground, and kicked the man, in the chest, with temporary adrenaline birthed from fear. This action made Tundra and the violent male go flying away from each other...

Whilst Tundra landed, he was barely conscious, gasping for air and mildly weak from the impactful landing. As soon as he was no longer coughing and wheezing, the wounded Cryomancer heaved himself up to see the man with Satoshi in his arms and threatening to slit the boy's throat. Kuai's eyes widened for what seemed like a now religious thing, "Let the boy go" Kuai demanded meekly, hiding a hand behind his back that was slowly forming a spear. 

"SATOSHI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am sorry about the mistakes! If I have said “Subzero” in this chapter! I apologise as I was supposed to say Tundra! This is the timeframe before Tundra became the Grandmaster! So he’s got the title Tundra for now. :P...I’m ignoring some misspellings because I wanted this chapter out!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaayyy thanks for reading! If there’s errors...we’ll I’ll take ownership for them and that’s all because I’m lazy! Also I may include art... O_O maybe.


End file.
